


Our Summer [Podfic]

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cover Art, Cute, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Road Trips, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: PodficAsh and Eiji only had one summer together, but it was a long summer and Eiji would never forget it.





	Our Summer [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671766) by [TrashAYfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction). 



> I'm new to podficcing. Please let me know if the SoundCloud streaming isn't optimal. I am the original author of this work.


End file.
